


i'll give my love in vain (to reach that peak again)

by warmommy



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: This is almost strictly smut. Or porn. One of those. Or both. Fury A/B/O + pack dynamics (or at least my bad interpretation of that). Everyone is fucking everyone. This is, seriously, almost strictly porn. Well, this is the prelude, anyway. It’s. . .just a lot of fucking, coming up. Much fluff thrown in. No real plot to be found.





	i'll give my love in vain (to reach that peak again)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

 

 

She was a gift.

No, fuck that, because she was a goddamn  _treasure_.

Everyone  _knew_  that, following the death of their bow gunner, the tight-knit crew of Fury formed a pack. Everyone knew Boyd was blowing Don, everyone knew that Don was fucking Gordo, Grady was fucking Boyd, and that, rare though it was, the sight of Grady going down on Don was a goddamn work of art.

Nobody  _questioned_  it, it was just the way that things were, how they worked, and none of the crew members wanted anything to change. Just as well, they went a good seven months without a fucking bow gunner, or at least a permanent placement. Sometimes it was one of the infantrymen and one of them would run him through the gun just before a battle and pray that the kid's hands wouldn't lock up, that he'd actually remember to look through his periscope.

Matter of fact, Don was trying to get in Boyd's pants, though Bible was having a fit about it, as  _he_  was trying to remount the thirty up top, when Lieutenant Parker, who'd only been wearing the uniform for all of a month, came trotting up with her in tow.

Don froze and Boyd quit flailing and cursing like a striking viper, and Grady, clear on the other side of the tank, dropped one of the guns, clatter and thud, down to the mud. That was how Gordo knew that he was looking at an Omega, if her size and stature weren't any indiction, the shape of her body.

That was bad news for a gay Mexican Beta. Less so for Boyd, who vehemently denied that blowing Don and fucking Grady a homosexual made, which, fair enough. It was good news, quite good news, for both Alphas. Although Grady moved quickly from behind the tank, he didn't step in front of Don.

Parker was a psychopath, though, Gordo was pretty sure, because he just took the duffel from his shoulder and passed it to Don, figuratively and literally handing a sweet-smelling Omega over to them all.

"Sergeant Collier." Parker nodded once. "Congratulations on your hard-won battle at the crossroads. Private First Class Everly Rivers. Or Rivers Everly. Can't recall. Be sure you instruct her properly on her new position, behind the gun."

She'd looked okay up until that point. That was when her face fell, where her lips fell apart, and Gordo was not looking at the lieutenant pleasantly when he gently took her by the arm and pulled her away.

"I think we've got it from here," Don had said as Bible flanked the other side of Rivers Everly or Everly Rivers, hands shoved into his pockets to points as he did when he was annoyed. "Sir," he threw in, like an afterthought.

Parker got out the overlay and showed Don a point on the map, said to mount up, roll out.

"With who, sir?"

"By yourselves."

"What are we defending? Or attacking?"

"Not a damn thing. Report back in seventy-two hours."

Don had turned to all of them, and, instead of giving the new girl the same old 'this is home, do as you're told, don't get too close to anyone' spiel, he looked at  _them_ , his pack, with something of a wary warning in his eyes. He pointed at her. "Call her by name. She's not a thing. If I hear a one of you call her 'tank bitch', I'll run you under the tracks."

"Ain't nobody gonna bother you. Nobody," Gordo said to her softly. Just like that, he was in love. She didn't look scared of him. She looked  _terrified_  of the others.

"He should not have done that," Don said, a cigarette bobbing between his lips. He offered one to her, but she gently, shyly shook her head. Don placed his hand, gloved, on her shoulder, covered it. "I was talking about Parker. Listen, sweetheart. I'm Don. This is my tank, my pack."

Gordo noticed it, then, how Don kept tensing like it was all he could do not to get his hands all over her, immediately. Boyd was the one keeping Grady back, physically and with his grouchy glare, even when Grady made such a sound of longing it cut right through them all.

Don ignored it. "Which is the actual order of your name?"

"Ev-Everly Rivers," she murmured.

"Can y'all step  _back_ , just a bit?" Boyd said. "Mind if she has some room to breathe in something other than you two? Look, she's shaking."

Gordo tsked and pulled her away again, gently. "Come on, cara mia. I'm Trini, but no one calls me that. It's Gordo. I'm your driver. Come with me, I'll show you your seat and what to do." While he briefly hugged her, he shook his head at the idiots that he loved. For a giant Alpha, Grady was looking like a child denied his most beloved toy, and Gordo wasn't so sure he liked that.

"Grady, Grady," Don cautioned, but Gordo was already helping his new mini darling into her hatch. She would know everything by the time he was through talking, and he'd put on her helmet, for her, and tightened the throat mic, too. Don held the wires back, and they left, several others watching after them.

It was a disaster, just getting to the point on the map. It wasn't any particular place, just somewhere out of the bombardment demarcation and away from the battalion area. It took Don and Boyd both to soothe Grady, who couldn't make it ten seconds inside the tank with her in it before he had to poke his head out into open air. Boyd was talking low and quiet, although it was mostly clear, through the intercom, the sounds of soft kissing, too. When he could, Gordo reached over and took her hand.

"Hey!" came a sudden shout, followed by the sounds of fabric ruffling and metallic thuds. Boyd was twisting around. "I ain't a thing, either, you ain't fucking me while the tank is  _moving_."

Gordo laughed, followed by Don, followed by Grady, followed by Boyd himself, whispering at Grady that he was an idiot, that he loved him, followed by more kisses, and, when Gordo looked over, Everly was smiling.

She didn't stay that way long, though. She kept shifting around in her seat, and Gordo began to lose time, a bit, it felt like.  _Oh_.

Everly climbed out of the bow and into the turret basket, surprising Don, coming up right through his hatch with him and settling against his chest. He grinned at her, kept touching her carefully. "Hey. Hey, honey. It's all right. Hey Gordo, mind speeding up a tick? Hey, darlin'." Don's voice was soft and kind.

They  _all_  heard her at first. Parker had sent her to them right on the edge of heat, and they'd set her right off. It was slow, but it was coming. Gordo pulled his goggles down and drove straight through, and he felt more than just drunk. His hands were shaking on the stick. It was nerves, had to be. He couldn't be affected like Don and Grady. It was hearing everyone escalate and being alone at the damn helm.

"Halt here, Gordo," Don said at fucking last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!


End file.
